Just Friends?
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Chase and Andie are best friends. But when Andie meets Collin, a writer from England, she instantly falls for him. Chase isn't happy, and is going to try everything to stop them from dating...could it be that he has feelings for her too? AU. Please R
1. Coffee Please

**A/N: Hi guy's! Well 'I Remember' is finished, and I'm slightly gutted. Already wanting to start a new fic. lol. So I hope you enjoy this one. I sort of wrote a similar one to this on the CSI:NY page, and it done well and people seemed to enjoy it. Hopefully the same will happen here ;o)**

**This story ISN'T based on the movie 'Just Friends'**

**Summary: Chase and Andie have been best friends since they were 12. Now being 24, the two are living in New York together...but just as friends. When Andie meets a young writer in a coffee shop one day, she is instantly smitten by him...but Chase on the other hand can't stand him! He's going to try everything in his power to stop his best friend from ending up with this guy...could it be because he has feelings for her? (AU fic)**

**Rating: T  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**_Just Friends?_**

**_By 5t4c3y_**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**_Chapter One: Coffee Please_**

The sound of road works and traffic from outside was enough to wake anyone up, but not Chase Collins. He lay in his double bed, practically unconscious from the previous nights activities. His 24th birthday party had been a blast. His best friend Andie decided it would be nice to throw him a surprise birthday party, inviting all of their closest friends from their hometown to come celebrate. Their small New York apartment was packed, and pretty soon they all headed out to some clubs for drinks and some dancing. It was fun. To bad Chase couldn't remember most of it.

He continued lying in his bed, one arm dangling over the side and the other flopped on the pillow beside him. Andie West on the other hand had been awake for hours. She was Chase's best friend in the whole world, and had been since they were young. Once the two had graduated from High School, they quickly got an apartment in New York and moved. Chase just wanted to be as far away from his brother as possible, but still close enough for his friends. Andie didn't mind living with Sarah, her guardian. She just felt trapped a lot and thought that it would be best to move out, but the two contacted each other regularly.

Having a girl as a best friend wasn't the easiest thing for Chase in High School however. He was always being asked if he was dating her, what she was like in bed, or even if he was gay. It was 'no' to all of these though. Andie was just a friend, and there were plenty of girls to tell the world that Chase was straight.

Groaning a little, Chase rolled onto his back, but never opened his eyes. The arm that once draped over the side of the bed came to rest over his face, blocking some of the light that was flooding the room. Andie stood in the doorway of his bedroom, hands on her hips with a slight smirk. She quietly tiptoed across the room, trying to hold back a laugh when Chase let out a little snore.

"Wake Up sleep head!" She cried, jumping onto his bed.

Chase's eyes flew opened. He sat up breathing heavily and looking around the room alarmed. Andie couldn't help but burst out into a fit of laughter. Climbing off of him and lying down on the free side of Chase's bed, Andie propped herself up and smiled. The dirty blond boy just gave her a glare before falling back onto his bed, pulling the sheet's over his head.

"Andie..." He mumbled from under the covers "It's early...and I'm a bit hungover."

"Early!?" Andie questioned, pulling the sheets off of Chase and throwing them to the floor "You call this early!? It's 12:30 in the afternoon! And no wonder you're hungover. Did you see how much you drank last night? If it Tyler, Moose and Monster never helped me last night, you would still be lying in the subway."

"Are they guy's still here?" Chase questioned, sitting himself up on his elbows and looking at Andie bleary eyed.

"No they had to leave early this morning." Andie replied "But Tyler, Nora and Moose are still in town, and they said they'll pop round later.

Nodding, Chase looked down at himself, and realised he was only wearing his boxers that had little Daffy Duck heads all over them. He looked over at Andie, who by this time had gotten up and opened the bedroom windows, hoping the cold air would get Chase out of bed faster.

"You...uh..." He began with a nervous chuckle "You weren't the one who took my clothes off were you?"

"Yeah." Andie said simply, but slightly confused "Why?"

"Andie!" He cried like an embarrassed teenager

"Oh come on Chase!" Andie said with a chuckle, placing her hands on her hips "I've seen you more naked than that."

"Yeah..." Chase began, pulling on a pair of jeans "But I was 12 and you dared me to jump into the lake naked."

"You did it though." She said with a smirk

Chase just gave her a playful glare before stumbling over to his desk, tripping over lots of stuff on the way. Andie just rolled her eyes and looked round the room with a face of disgust.

"Chase, when was the last time you cleaned in here?" She asked, picking up a dirty sock with the tip of her fingers, before shivering and throwing it away

"Uh..." Chase thought for a moment "...I'm going to go and take a shower."

Trust Chase to change the conversation. Again, Andie rolled her eyes and followed Chase out of his room and into the clean living area. She plopped down onto the couch and turned on T.V, the sound of running water filling the apartment.

"There's clean towels in the hall closet!" She called towards the bathroom, never taking her eyes off the television.

"Thanks!" Chase yelled back "Hey are you going out at all!?"

"Yeah." Andie said, turning the T.V off and putting her sneakers on "Why you want something brought in?"

"Coffee Please..." Chase called back "Actually better make that two cups. Ooh! And one of those muffins with the white icing and smarties on top!"

Andie chuckled at his childishness before grabbing her keys.

"Ok. I'll be back soon."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The coffee shop was mobbed, but there was no surprise there. Andie waited in line to be served, people pushing past her and bumping into her. Trying to keep calm, Andie ignored it, but when someone pushed again they spilled orange juice all down her front. Groaning in frustration, and pulled the front of her shirt out to look at the damage. She looked up at the clumsy person before her, ready to give him a piece of her mind, but stopped.

A tall man stood before her wearing a nice suit and carrying a satchel. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He couldn't have been much older than Andie. He looked down at the you woman, worry evident.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." He said, his English accent ringing in her ears.

"It's OK." Andie said with a smile "Accidents happen."

_Oh My Gosh! _she thought _He is absolutely perfect! Tall, dark, handsome, very hot, handsome...wait did I already think that? Oh who cares! I WANT ONE!_

"I'm Collin Banks." He said extending his hand for Andie to shake "You are?"

"Interested." Andie mumbled, twirling a piece of hair before realising what she said "Oh! Andie! My name's Andie West."

"Nice to meet you Andie." He said shaking her hand.

The two continued to talk about interests. Andie got everything she had to from the coffee shop, and the two headed outside, still keeping up their conversation. Collin walked Andie to her door. It had only been a short walk from the coffee shop, but he loved every minute of it.

"Well it was nice meeting you Andie." He said "Hopefully we can bump into each other again sometime."

"Well..." Andie began "Would you like to come up. You could meet my roommate."

"I best not" Collin said "But how about dinner tomorrow?"

"That would be great!" Andie said smiling "Why don't you come here, and I'll cook...say around...7-ish?"

"Perfect." He took her hand and gave it a kiss "Until tomorrow."

Andie watched as Collin walked away. When he was completely out of sight, she began to dance a little, careful not to spill Chase's coffee.

"I've got a date! I've got a date." She kept saying in a sing-song voice  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Andie made her way up three flights of stairs before stopping at her door. Hands full, she kicked it a little, and soon Chase answered. He was showered and dressed, but still looked a little rough. Seeing the coffee in her hands, he took it.

"Oh I love you so much." He said, taking a sip of the coffee "I need this."

Andie chuckled and handed him his muffin before heading into her room looking for a clean top. Grabbing a red tank top, Andie walked back out into the living area, peeling off her dirty top. She didn't mind Chase seeing her in her under ware. She was comfortable around him, and he wasn't uncomfortable either. Sticking the dirty top in the laundry basket, and putting on her clean one, Andie walked up and sat next to Chase at the breakfast bar, stealing a bit of his muffin.

"Hey!" He said, taking a sip of coffee "My food!"

"My money paid for your food." Andie said, stealing another bit "Hey do you have plans tomorrow?"

"No why?" He asked, handing her the rest of the cake before throwing the wrapper out.

"Because I've met someone in the coffee shop there, and he's great." Andie said with a smile, drifting into her own little world "Perfect hair...perfect teeth...perf-"

"Andie!" Chase said, cutting her short "What do you want to ask me?"

"Oh sorry." She said with an embarrassed smile "Well I've invited him for dinner tomorrow and I'd kinda like it if you were here too."

"You just met a guy in a coffee shop, who is a complete stranger, and invited him back to our apartment for dinner?" He asked in disbelief

"Uh-huh." Andie replied simply

"I have to ask you this little itty bitty thing." Chase said, indicating small with his fingers

"OK." She said

"Are you fucking crazy!?" He yelled "Andie this is New York! Psychos murder people for a stick of gum here!"

"Chase stop over reacting." Andie smiled, rolling her eyes "And besides he's from London. He's here on business."

"What type of business? Human Trafficking!?" He joked

"No!" She said, placing a hand on her hip "He's a writer."

"Gay!" Chase said, standing up and turning the T.V on

"Chase, he is not gay!" Andie came and sat next to him "Please just be here tomorrow night, and please be nice...for me?"

She clasped her hands and moved closer to him

"Please, please, please, please..." She kept asking

"Fine!" Chase said "But I'm not promising anything."

Andie squealed and wrapped her arms around Chase, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She continued to say, before hoping of the couch and into her room.

"But you owe me big time for this!" Chase yelled "And if he tries to kill one of us I'm saying 'You first'."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? I know it's OOC, but hey! It's fanfiction! lol. Please R&R and tell me if I should continue. Thanks ;o)**


	2. Love At First Sight?

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews guys, and thank you so much on reviewing the last chapter for 'I Remember'. Hope you enjoy this :o)  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**_Chapter two: Love At First Sight?_**

Andie was panicking slightly. Everything was tidy, she was dressed and dinner was in the oven...but still something wasn't right, and she couldn't put her finger on it. Glancing at the clock, which read 6:30, Andie sighed and took a seat on the couch next to Chase. She lay down, lying her head on his lap and closed her eyes. Chase played with her hair while flicking through the channels on the T.V.

"You know, you still have half an hour 'till he gets here." He said with a smirk, looking down at her "Why you so worried anyway? I mean you just met him."

Andie sat up and ran her own hand through her hair.

"I don't know..." She began "When I was talking to him I just felt...happy, like he was really listening to me... Have you ever had the feeling when you meet someone, they could be _the _one?"

Chase just looked at her

"Nope." He said simply, turning back to look at the T.V "Andie, I'm a strong believer in friendship before romance. I don't believe in love at first sight."

"Chase!" She scoffed "C'mon, how many girls have you brought back here after only knowing them for a couple of hours!?"

Turning the television off, Chase turned to her with a stupid grin.

"A lot." He said, still smiling "Why?...You jealous?... Huh?"

He tickled her a little.

"Are ya?" He asked, continuing to tickle her sides.

"Chase!" She squealed in a fit of laughter "Stop!"

"Not until you admit it!" He said, laughing a long to "C'mon Andie, you know you want me!"

"I'm...not...jealous!" She screamed inbetween laughs.

"Wrong answer!"

He continued to tickle her, her high pitched laugh filling the apartment, but the minute the buzzer went, Andie pushed Chase off of her and ran to answer it. After finding out that it was Collin, who was a bit early, she let him up. A couple of minutes later the door knocked, and both Andie and Chase went to greet him...Chase not so keen though.

"Hi Collin." Andie said with a bright smile, welcoming him into the apartment.

"Good evening Andie." He said, returning her smile.

"Hi...Collin." Chase said, shaking the writers hand "Come on in...take a seat."

Collin looked a little worried. Chase was acting like he was about to interrogate him, but soon backed down when Andie gave him 'The Look', as he liked to call it.

"Collin..." Andie began "This is Chase my roommate and best friend...Not Boyfriend! He...he's not my boyfriend... "

Chase just rolled hid eyes. _Way to be subtle Andie _he thought. Andie led Collin over to the living Area. He was glancing around, taking in his surroundings, which Chase felt really uncomfortable about. It was as if Collin was looking down his nose at them. Chase cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest. Andie had left the two boys in the living room, to go check the dinner.

"So..." Chase began awkwardly "Andie tells me you're a writer."

"That's right... an Author actually." He said, his English accent annoying Chase already "Perhaps you've read my new book."

"No." He answered simply

"...Right..." Collin and Chase sat in silence for what seemed like hours "...so...how long have you and Andie been friends?"

"About 12 years." Chase responded "She's the bestest friend anyone could ask for."

Collin smiled a little, nodding his head.

"Yes. I had a friend back home in England who was amazing." Collin began to tell "But, she fell in love with a man she worked with... who I wasn't very fond of. I haven't spoken to her since. It's a shame really"

Thoughts began to race through Chase's head. What if that happened to Andie and him? He couldn't imagine not talking to her again.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The three sat around the dinner table. Chase was pushing his food around on his plate with his fork, bored out of his mind. Andie and Collin had been laughing and talking for a while, and Chase had soon found out that no one was really paying attention to him at all. _I bet I could choke right now, and no one would notice _he thought _Stupid Collin!_

Andie was in a fit of laughter at something Collin had said, which wasn't really that funny. When her laughter died down, she turned and looked at Chase.

"Babe, you OK?" She asked, still smirking a little "You've been really quiet."

"What?" Chase's head snapped up "Oh yeah I'm fine...just not feeling to good."

Andie was about to respond, when the sound of Collin's irritating voice was heard.

"Babe?" He questioned "I thought you said that you weren't dating."

Andie smiled again, and gave a chuckle

"Oh we're not." She answered "Chase and I are just really close. We call each other it all the time... Just ignore it."

Collin gave a fake smile, something that didn't go unnoticed by Chase. Who was he to come into their home and question their relationship. Friends could call other friends 'Babe' if they wanted...right? Chase put down his fork and excused himself from the table. He went into his room, flopping down on the bed and pulled out his phone. Dialling the number, he began to wait for a reply.

"Pick up." He groaned

_"Hello?"_

"Moose!" Chase said with relief "Man I need your help. Can you come over?"

_"Sure... Is everything alright?"_

"Yeah...sort of."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

About an hour went by. Once hearing Andie say goodbye to Collin, and closing the door, he emerged from his room, taking a seat at the breakfast bar. Andie began to pick up the plates, placing them in the dishwasher.

"So what did you think of Collin!?" She asked Happily "He's so nice, and so smart! We're going to meet up for lunch tomorrow. I can't wait!"

"Don't you think you're getting a little... worked up Babe?" He asked "I mean you did _just_ meet him."

"Oh lighten up Chase!" She said jokingly "It's only lunch, not a marriage proposal."

She chuckled a little as Chase let out a silent sigh.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt is all." He replied, leaning forward a little

"I won't."

Andie walked round the bar and came to sit next to him. She took hold of one of his hands, and gave him a soft smile.

"I won't get hurt." She said softly "I promise...so don't worry."

Chase was silent but nodded a little.

"Well I'm going to bed OK." She said standing up "I'll see you in the morning."

"OK...Night."

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek before heading into her room. Chase sighed again, but soon cheered up a little when he heard the buzzer. Moose was finally here.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Chase shut the door quielty behind Moose. He put his finger to his lips, motioning him to to be quiet as he led his friend through to his room. Moose sat down on the swirling seat by Chase's desk, spinning a little. Chase was just pacing back and forth muttering.

"This is bad!" He said "She...she practically loves him!"

"Who?" Moose questioned, sitting forward a little "Who loves who?"

"Andie!" Chase said, falling backwards onto his bed "She met a guy named Collin...what type of name's _Collin _anyway!?"

"Uh Chase...it's your last name." Moose said with a smirk

"No dumbass." Chase said sitting up "My surname is _Collin**s**_... plural! Get it right!"

Moose just chuckled as he watched his older friend throw a tantrum.

"So I'm guessing Andie like's this 'Collin'." Moose asked

"Likes!" Chase nearly yelled "She won't stop talking about him! It's Collin this, and Collin that!"

Moose got up and began to walk round the room, picking up a picture of Chase and Andie when they attended MSA.

"Chase..." Moose began nervously "Don't take this the wrong way... but you've **_always _**had a problem with evey guy Andie's dated."

"What!?" He asked as if Moose was making it all up "I have not."

"Yes you have." Said the curly haired boy "Like remember that Bobby she dated... You super glued him to his seat. And Steven... you remember him?"

"Was that the guy that I poked in the eye or locked in the girls changing room?"

"Neither." Moose said "He was the one that you tied to the top of your car and drove around the streets with."

"Oh yeah!" Chase said smiling, remembering it as if it were yesterday "Fun times."

Moose chuckled and sat back down.

"I'm just saying that no one is good enough for Andie in your eyes..." He began "...You...you don't have..._ feelings _for her...do you?"

"What?" Chase asked in disbelief "Me and Andie...no."

"You sure?" Moose asked "... Describe Andie's type tp me."

"Fine."

Chase stood up, picking up a football from the floor. He began to walk around, throwing it in the air and catching it.

"Funny." He began "Andie should be with someone funny."

"Ok...what else."

Chase continued to think, throwing the ball every couple of seconds, catching it before it hit the ground.

"Good looking... athletic... preferably a dancer, that way she shares the same sort of passion" He continued to talk, Moose just smirking "... someone who she's known for more than a day... A friend...someone who is trust worthy and will do anything for her."

"And who has blond hair and who lives with her?" Moose asked, finishing off.

"What?" Chase questioned

"Dude... you just described yourself...face it... You're in love with Andie."

"Am not."

Chase threw the ball at Moose, missing him and hitting a rack of CD's that fell to the ground with a crash. Thankfully it didn't wake Andie though. She slept like she was dead. Chase just groaned and fell back onto the bed again. Was Moose right? Did he love Andie as more than a friend...then he remembered that night a couple of years ago. It was time to tell Moose.

Getting up, Chase shut his bedroom door properly. Moose watched his friend in confusion, wondering what it was that he was doing.

"Chase..." He questioned with a raised eyebrow "You OK?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Chase asked, pacing again.

"...Sure."

Nodding, and taking a deep breath he sat on the bed. Moose never took his eyes off him. Was it possible that his friend was going crazy?

"Chase...what's the secret?"

"...A couple of years ago." He began, trying to avoid eye contact "Andie and I were celebrating her 21st birthday...well, being able to drink legally now, I took Andie to a club, where we** drank**!... we managed to remain sober some how...that was until we got home... we drank some more and... I can't even remember how it happened, but we ended up kissing and next thing I knew..."

"You slept with Andie!" Moose said loudly

"Dude keep it down!" Chase whispered loudly "...Yes I did, but it was by accident. I woke up in her bed early in the morning. She was still passed out so I just headed back into my room. She didn't remember a thing when she woke up...so I wasn't going to bring it up..."

"And you've kept it a secret from her for 3 years?" Moose asked "Dude you'll need to tell her."

"And risk losing our friendship?!" He said "Are you crazy, I can't tell her. Everything would be awkward and our relationship would never be the same."

"What would you have done if she fell pregnant though Chase?" Asked the tall boy "Would you have still kept it a secret and say she was just like the Virgin Mary!?"

Chase sighed and remained quiet.

"That's it!" Said Moose out of the blue "You're scared in case you lose her. That's why you hate all her boyfriends. You think they'll take her away and you'll have no one."

"That's not true." Chase said "I mean...I'll always have you guys... Andie isn't my _only _friend."

"No...but she's the only one you truly love."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Moose and Chase sat and talked for a while, Moose trying to convince his friend about his true feelings for the petite dancer. When two o'clock came, Moose decided to leave. Chase was walking him to the door, when Moose spotted something at the dinner table. Pointing to it, Chase turned to see what it was. It was Collin's satchel. He had left it there.

"Oh my gosh the guy owns a purse." Chase said, picking it up "Bet you he keeps all his girly stuff in it...like a diary...and tampons."

Moose stiffled a laugh as Chase opened it cautiously, like he was going to catch a disease.

"Well...no tampons" He began "But...hey...look at this."

Moose watched as Chase pulled out a thick brown leather book.

"A day planner?" Moose asked "What's so 'amazing' about that? Loads of people use them."

"Oh I know." Chase said with a smirk, a devilish idea forming in the back of his mind "But Collin seems like the type of guy who lives by their day planner."

"So?" Questioned Moose, then it hit him. "Chase don't"

Smiling, Chase opened the planner.

"9:55am..." Chase read aloud "Doctors appointment..."

Picking up a pencil, Chase erased Collin's neat handwriting

"Not anymore..." He continued "How about...bikini wax."

"Chase!" Moose said "The guy will never go for a bikini wax..."

"I know... but if I change all of his appointments, It's going to really screw up his day...But I'm not going to be really mean... I'm going to let him keep his lunch date with Andie tomorrow" Chase turned to Moose, smirking "And it'll be a lunch date that neither of us will forget."

"Us?" Moose said, his voice cracking

"Call Tyler." Chase said, turning back to the planner "The three of us have a date with the writer."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	3. You're Deeply Nuts!

**A/N: Wow guys! Thanks for all the great reviews. Love reading them :o)**

**And for anyone whose interested, I've decided to write a sequel to 'I Remember', so look out for it :o)**

**Also this chapter is going to be really long...for me anyway. lol. Hope you enjoy :o)  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**_Chapter Three: You're Deeply Nuts!_**

It was nearly 3:30 in the morning, and Chase was still awake. Moose had left, feeling very uncomfortable about the whole 'sabotaging the date' plan, but Chase on the other hand was very excited. He lay on top of his bed wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a white wife beater. Propping an arm behind his head, Chase starred up at the ceiling. He was so engrossed in his thoughts about that afternoon, that he didn't see his bedroom door open.

Once the soft light from the hall flooded his room, Chase looked up to see Andie leaning against his doorway with a strange look in her eye and a little smirk playing at he cornor of her lips. She was wearing a red silk dressing gown, that fell just above the knee and was playing with the tie.

"Hey Chase." She said, walking towards him slowly

"Hey..." Chase sat up a little "What are you doing up at this time?"

She took a seat on the bed, scooting closer to Chase, who could not keep his eyes off her.

"Couldn't sleep." She said, still smirking "Someone was on my mind."

She scooted even closer to Chase, causing him to gulp a little. Smiling at his reaction, Andie began to walk her fingers up his arm slowly.

"I remember that night Chase." She said, looking him in the eyes "...And I want to do it again."

Before Chase could say another word, Andie had a leg on either side of him. His eyes went wide as she kissed him full on. Pulling back slightly, he looked up at her smilng face.

"You really remembered?" He asked, a little confused, but smiling too.

Andie opened her mouth to speak, but instead of the soft sweet sound of her voice, a loud beeping came out.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Chase's eyes shot open. He looked over at his alarm clock and sighed. It was all just a dream. Andie hadn't come into his room through the night...but what was bothering Chase, was the fact that he felt a little disappointed. Moose was wrong! He didn't like Andie and that way! The only reason he was an ass to all of her boyfriends was because they weren't good enough for her. Chase didn't trust them.

Groaning a little, Chase lifted his body from the bed, keeping his head on the pillow for a second before lifting it up **(A/N: Sort of what Dane Cook did in Employee of the month)** He walked through to the living area, surprised to see Moose standing with Andie in the kitchen. Walking over to the breakfast bar, he slumped into the seat and yawned.

"Oooh." Andie smirked "Someones tired...bad dream?"

"NO!" Said Chase quickly "I didn't have a bad dream. Nope! I didn't even dream at all! Not one dream last night. Coffee anyone?"

Moose tried to hide back a smile as Chase got up from his seat after saying all that very fast and in one breath. Andie just watched her best friend in confusion as he poured things into a cup.

"Chase...are you OK?" She asked

"Yes I'm OK, why wouldn't I be OK?" He asked, trying hard to avoid her gaze.

"Cause dude, that's Root Beer you're adding to your coffee...not milk." Moose said with a chuckle

Chase looked down at the mug, which was starting to overflow.

"Oh shit." He mumbled, cleaning up the mess.

Moose chuckled again, as he watched Chase fumble around, knocking things over, still not looking at Andie.

"Well..." Andie began "I'm going to just go to the store for some groceries. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Ok."Chase said

He never took his eyes off of the mess in front of him, scrubbing at the spilled drink. He continued to clean, until the sound of the apartment door being shut was heard. Sighing, and throwing the wet cloth into the sink, Chase made his way up to the still laughing Moose, and slapped him up the back of ther head.

"Ow!" Cried the curly haired boy, rubbing his head "What was that for!?"

"Because of you!" Chase yelled "I'm having sex dreams about my best friend!"

"Dude I didn't ask you to tell me your little 'Secret'." Moose said "... but it's because you have feelings for her."

"I do not have feelings for Andie."

The sound of the buzzer was heard.

"That must be Tyler." Moose said, heading to the door and letting him in "I told him to meet us here."

"Cool...but don't... you know... tell Tyler about Andie and I." Chase said with pleading eyes "You know how over protective he is of her."

"Don't worry man. I won't say a thing." There was a slight knock on the door, and in walked Tyler

"CHASE SCREWED ANDIE!" Moose cried before the dancer had even shut the door.

"Moose!" Yelled Chase "You promised."

"I lied."

Chase looked over at Tyler, who was slowly walking towards him, giving him the death glare. Chase backed up a little, putting his arms in front of him, trying to calm the taller man down.

"Now...Ty, it was only a one time thing." Chase said with a smirk, which made Tyler's eyes wide "Not that it didn't mean anything! I mean it was a great night...But you don't need to know that...Uh... we were drunk and...stupid and... could you please stop looking at me like I'm about to die."

"I would if I could." Tyler growled.

Chase's eyes went wider as Tyler ran towards him. He jumped over the couch, Tyler always close on his tracks. Chase ran behind Moose, using the younger boy as a shield.

"Ty...just calm down." Chase said

Thankfully his long time friend did. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, and huffing slightly, Tyler stepped back to let Chase talk. Chase stepped out from behind Moose, but still kept quite a distance. He began to explain the story to Tyler, hoping and praying that he wouldn't chase after him again.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

After finishing his story, Chase sat down at the breakfast bar. Tyler was just left standing with his mouth open. He couldn't believe what Chase had just told him. Andie had always been like a little sister in his eyes, and he thought that Chase saw her in the same way. Tyler slowly took a seat on the couch and turned to look at Chase.

"So what is it that ya'll wanted me for?" He asked quietly

"Help us to Ruin Andie's date with her new boyfriend." Moose smirked

"Really." Tyler sat back in his seat with a smirk, all the thoughts of Chase's secret leaving his mind "And why the hell are we doing that?"

"Cause Chase is in wuv wif his wittle Andie and is all jealous of the bad old Collin she's with." Moose said in a baby voice

Tyler chuckled, and pretty soon both he and Moose were laughing, leaving a very sullen looking Chase. Crossing his arms and standing up, Chase walked in front of them.

"I do not love Andie!" He cried "Do I need to get it tattooed across my forehead!? I just worry about her. She's known this guy for like...2 days! I wouldn't be surprised if she came back from lunch today to tell me their planning the fricken wedding!"

Tyler stood up, and Chase quickly stepped back.

"Don't worry man..." Tyler began "I ain't gonna hit ya... but I don't believe a word that just came outta your mouth... apart from the 'worrying' about thing."

Chase sighed. Everyone thought he was in love with Andie!

"I'm just going to go get ready." And with that, Chase walked away, leaving Tyler and Moose still chuckling.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

About an hour went by. Chase walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and running his hands through his wet hair. Moose and Tyler were in the kitchen talking to Andie, who was packing away food in the fridge/freezer. She was bent over, her head in the fridge while moving food around, and Chase couldn't help but look at her ass. Blinking abruptly, Chase cleared his throat and shook his head. He headed into the kitchen, and was thankful that neither Moose nor Tyler had seen him looking.

Andie looked up from the fridge, and stood up straight. She gave Chase a smirk before closing the door and throwing the plastic bags away.

"Hey she said "You feeling better?"

The four made their way into the living room, Tyler turning on the CD player. They all took a seat, Chase sitting as far away from Andie as possible.

"Yeah." He replied, again running his hands through his wet hair "I just needed some coffee...minus the root beer."

Andie chuckled, and turned to Tyler.

"So where's Nora today then?" She asked

"Out shopping with Sophie." He replied

"Sophie's back?" Andie questioned, turning to Moose

"Yeah." He replied "She was going to head home with the rest of the Crew, but came to the conclusion that she couldn't leave New York without having one shopping spree."

"Let me guess." Chase said with a smirk "They are out shopping with your credit cards."

Both Tyler and Moose gave a slight nod as Andie laughed.

"That's what I like about being single." Chase said "No woman able to take my money."

There was a scoff from Andie.

"Oh my gosh." She said "Like you would even consider giving them your credit card. Every year you ask _me_ for money to buy **_me_** a Christmas present."

"Better your money than mine." He joked.

Smirking and scoffing again, Andie hit Chase up the back of the head. He tickled her a little, like he had done the night before, her laughter filling the apartment. Chase looked over behind Andie, where he could see Tyler and Moose making kissy faces and heart shapes with their hands. Flipping them off, Chase calmed down. Andie sat up and controlled her laughter, but her eyes went wide when she noticed the time.

"Shit!" She cried "I'm late!"

Getting up from the couch, Andie grabbed a bag and slipped her shoes on. She was nearly at the door when Chase stopped her.

"Could you give this to Collin?" He asked, holding out the writers satchel, which contained the re-written day planner "He left it here last night."

"Sure." She gave all of the guys a quick kiss on the cheek before running out, shouting 'bye' as she went.

Smirking, Chase turned round to look at his two friends.

"You guy's ready for some...possibly illegal, but oh so funny antics?" He asked, folding his arms.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Andie arrived at the small café just on time. She scanned the many people sitting at small tables outside, before finally seeing Collin. He stood up from his seat a little and gave her a slight wave. Smiling, Andie made her way over to the stunning man and sat opposite him. It was a glorious day. The sun was shining, and Andie didn't think that anyone could mess it up.

"How are you today?" Collin asked, still smiling

"Good. A little tired, but good." She answered back "You left this at the apartment last night."

Andie handed Collin his satchel, surprised to see a look of relief. He opened it and pulled out his day planner.

"Oh thank heavens." He said, opening the book "I can't function without this thing."

Andie chuckled a little, even though he wasn't joking. He began to flick through the pages, his expression changing from relief to confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Andie asked, her brows furrowed

"Yes." He said "Someone has changed everything in my day planner!"  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Chase, Moose and Tyler sat at a table near Andie's, but out of her sight. It was a miracle that they managed to follow her without getting caught, and it was an even bigger miracle at the fact that she hadn't noticed them sitting near her. The three could hear every word that the two 'love birds' were saying, and it took all of Chase's self control not to laugh at Collins reaction about his day planner.

"What type of things did ya'll write in there?" Tyler asked with a smirk, looking between a giddy Chase and an uncomfortable Moose

"Just listen." Was all Moose could say.

The three looked back over at Collin and Andie, to see him frantically looking through all of the pages.

"Cervical Smear tomorrow!?" They heard Collin yell.

Tyler and Chase snorted back a laugh, and even Moose chuckled a little bit.

"Measuring for breast implants!?" The writer was losing his mind "This isn't right."

He looked up at Andie with worry in his eyes.

"I can assure you Andie" He began "I am a man! I don't know how this could have happened!"

"It's OK." Andie said "Calm down."

Collin began to take deep breaths, and soon he was calm again. Giving a little smirk, he put the day planner back in his bag.

"I guess it's a little funny." He said with a smile

"What!" Chase said from his table, turning to look at Tyler and Moose "Why is he acting so calm!? You promised me a ruined date Moose!"

Moose was tired of arguing, so he just nodded and agreed.

"We're going to have to step up our game." Chase said. "How much does prison scare you guys?"  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Andie and Collin continued to sit and talk for a while, occasionally taking sips from their water. Pretty soon the waiter came to their table to take their orders. The two had been so caught up in their conversation, that neither had looked at the menu. Andie scanned her menu as the impatient waiter tapped his pen off of his pad. Wanting him to leave, she just piked the first thing she could see.

"I'll have the salad." She said with a fake smirk, handing the rude man the menu.

"Good." He said writing it down "And for you sir?"

"That sounds delightful." Collins said smiling "I'll have the same...but please, no pepper. I have a terrible allergy."

Chase's head snapped up when he heard this. An allergy! A sly evil grin spread across his face. Turning to look at Tyler and Moose, he leaned forward a little, keeping his voice low.

"He's allergic to pepper" He said excitedly

"So?" Moose said, then it hit him "...No Chase. I agreed to help you break them up, not kill the guy"

"He won't die." Chase said "All I'll do is switch their plates. Andie will have the salad without the pepper, and Collin will have the salad with."

"And what if it all goes wrong?" Tyler asked, starting to think about backing out

"Have you ever seen Mrs. Doubtfire!?" Chase asked "If he chokes, I'll run and save him, and Andie will see what a baby he is."

"You are deeply nuts. You know that?" Moose mumbled, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah... I have to go with Moose on this one dawg." Tyler said "I mean ya'll could get in a lot of trouble."

"That's rich coming from you!" Chase said "...please help. Please. I promise he won't get hurt...much."

"...fine!" Moose said "But I swear Chase, if I get arrested..."

"You won't." Chase smirked "I promise."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The three waited for what felt like forever, until Andie and Collin were given their meals. Chase looked around for something that would distract them long enough for him to switch their plates. He looked round the café, smirking a little when he saw a snarling dog sitting at it's owners feet. Leaning over to Tyler, who was playing with his fork he began to whisper.

"Ty...how fast can you run?"

Tyler's eyes were wide as he watched Chase creep up to the table with the dog. It snarled at the blond as he nervously took it's leash off, holding it still by the coller.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Tyler gulped as he put left over bit's of steak in his pocket. "Here goes...everything."

Tyler whistled, causing the dog to look over at him. Tyler stood waving a piece of the left over meat, and soon took off in a run as Chase let the dog go. Tyler let out a scream as the dog caught up with him. He ran passed the café very quickly, screaming at the top of his lungs. Everyone turned to look as he shot down the street, and as Andie and Collin turned away, Chase crab walked up to the table, switched their plates, and quickly went ack to his own table.

Moose was sitting with his heads in his hands, too scared to watch. Chase just stood their, very happy to watch.

"We're going to jail!" Moose said "Oh my gosh, I'll never do well in life. Sophie will hate me!I'll become someones bitch!...Chase! Guy's like me, don't do well in prison!"

Chase continued to watch, but Collin never put his fork to his lips. He was to engrossed in his conversation with Andie. About five minutes later, Tyler came back into the café with a big hole in the ass of his pants.

"You owe me." He said to Chase.

Chase smiled when he saw Collin pick up his fork and move his salad around, but his smile soon faded when a strange smell filled the air.

"Is something burning?" He asked

"Dude!" Cried Tyler "You're on fire!"

"Why thank you." Chase smirked "My plans today really are good."

"No!" Moose yelled "You really _are_ on fire!"

"What!"

Chase's eyes went wide. He looked down, and sure enough the side of his zippy had caught fire. That's what you get for standing to close to a lit candle, but who the hell would light candles at this time in the day!?

Chase yelled, and began to jump around frantically.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He cried as mothers covered the ears of their young children.

By this time Chase was running round the café, screaming for Tyler and Moose to put him out, but the couldn't...they were laughing to much. When Andie saw, or shout I say heard Chase, she stood up, her hands flying to her mouth. Collin stood up too...knocking his plate of food to the ground.

"Don't worry Chase." He said, grabbing a jug of water from the table "I'll put you out."

And with that, Collin threw the water over Chase causing the flames to hiss. The fire was out, and soon everyone went back to their meals. Chase stood drenched, spitting a little bit of water out. He slowly turned his head to look at Tyler and Moose, who were nearly dead from laughing. It may have been scary for Chase, but it was fricken hilarious to watch.

Collin and Andie made their way over to the soaking dancer, Andie's eyes filled with concern.

"Chase. Honey are you OK?" She asked, placing a hand on his arm

"Yeah..." Chase said, trying to smirk "I was just...feeling a little cold."

"Well at least you're OK." Collin said

Chase nodded, and was surprised when Andie's soft concerned expression changed to angry.

"Now tell me what you're doing here!?"

Chase didn't even have time to answer before he was surrounded by two police officers.

"Sir." Said the first Officer "We've had a complaint from the owner...I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us."

"What!?"

Before Chase knew it, he was in handcuffs, and being walked to the car that was waiting in the street. As he was passing his so called 'friends' Tyler and Moose, they couldn't help but laugh more.

"What a way for a plan to back**fire **Chase." Moose said

"Yeah" Tyler joined in " Mrs. Doubt**fire **wouldn't be impressed with a performance like that."

"Ha ha ha." Chase mumbled "Shut up."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? I based this chapter off of another story I wrote. I hope you liked it. And sorry if it was too long, I just couldn't stop writing. lol. Anyway, please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	4. Changes

**A/N: Hi guys. I want to thank you all for the reviews, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. It was fun writing it. Also this chapter is for _'RobandBri' _who sort of reminded me about this fic. I forgot. lol.**

**I'm thinking of another story, but if I start it now, I would be writing 5 for this bored alone, and another 5 for different bored's. So if you want it now, I'll write it, but you may have to wait a little bit longer for updates, but not too long. Promise. Tell me what you think ;o)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Chapter Four: Changes_**

It had been a little over three hours since Chase had been arrested at the restaurant, and he still couldn't wrap his head round why. He sat on the far away bench, trying to avoid his other two 'cell mates'. Looking over to his left slightly, Chase saw a little man who was muttering to himself, giggling like a girl every so often. He gave him the creeps. Shivering slightly, he looked over to the right. Now this guy was scary. The ink from all the tattoos that he had covered most of his dark skin, and he had a crazed look in his eye. When standing up, Chase thought he was at least 6ft 5, maybe slightly taller...but what scared him the most was the fact that his muscles had muscles! He was just going to keep his distance.

Standing up, Chase walked over to the bars, hanging his arms outside them. He looked over at the chubby police officer, who sat at his over sized desk reading the paper. He was munching away at a small cake, causing Chase's stomach to rumble. He should have at least eaten at the restaurant. Chase sighed and looked at the clock above the officer's head, grumbling when he noticed that it wasn't working. How much longer was he going to be here!? He didn't even know **why **he was here.

"Hey, Officer." Chase said, causing the chubby man to look up slightly "Why am I here? I mean I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You were disturbing the peace." The Officer stated

"Setting myself on fire is not disturbing the peace!" Chase cried.

"And theft..." He Continued "Once we put you in the car, a woman ran up to us saying that you stole her dog."

Chase gave a nervous smirk, and a shaky chuckle.

"OK..." He began "I can see how the whole 'theft' thing goes against me, but I still don't agree with the disturbance of the peace."

But the Police Officer had stopped talking, and seemed to be drowning Chase's voice out. Giving a frustrated sigh, Chase turned round and lent against the bars. He took off his backwards baseball cap, ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair and then put it back on. He wanted nothing more than to go home and see Andie. He continued to think about his roommate, and the day's events, when a deep booming voice brought him back to the present.

"Yo..." Called the black man from the corner "White boy, git over here."

Chase watched as he tapped the bench next to him. Slowly, he made his way over, seeing his whole life flash before his eyes.

"You're not going to eat me are you?" Chase asked "Cause if you are, please punch me in the face or something to knock me out first."

The man laughed so loud it droned out the sound of the traffic outside

"Man..I ain't gonna eat ya." Still laughing "My name's Tiny."

"Tiny!?" Chase cried "Sorry dude...but you're like frickin Shrek!"

Tiny laughed again, but thankfully this time, not as loud. He smacked Chase on the back, causing him to jut forward violently and nearly winded him.

"You White boy's crack me up..." Tiny said with a smile "So what's your name? And please tell me this story about you settin' your skinny white ass on fire."

Chase smirked. It was funny, and Tiny did seem cool... he was just a little worried in case every time Tiny laughed, he would slap Chase's back, cause if he did then Chase would be leaving the prison in either a wheel chair or a body bag.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

After introducing himself, Chase told the story about Andie, Collin and how he and his friends were trying to stop the two from ending up together. He told Tiny about that night with Andie, and how he worried about her getting too involved with someone after not knowing them very long. He talked about his past with Andie, sharing funny stories, and more serious ones. Tiny sat amused, very into the story. He kept nodding and smiling, ushering for Chase to continue.

Both Chase and Tiny were laughing at an 'Andie' story. It was when Chase was 17 and Andie was 16. Chase had been in detention for letting a goat roam through the school as a prank, and a little bit of revenge on his brother, and Andie was trying to distract everyone to let him sneek out. She ended up putting a waste paper basket over her head and walked around like she was on the moon, saying she was an astronaut. Everyone in detention was laughing, but they were laughing even more when she tripped over 'air' as she put it, and ran into the wall.

"I like the sound of this Andie." Tiny said with a toothy grin.

"Yeah..." Chase agreed "She's great. She's the bestest friend I could ever ask for."

Tiny gave a girly laugh, causing Chase to look at him confusingly.

"What?" The blond asked, his eyebrows furrowed

"You love her..." Tiny said in a sing-song voice

"Oh. my. gosh!" Chase muttered "Does everyone think something I don't?"

Tiny laughed again, something that Chase figured out he did a lot of. But there was a squeaky voice coming from across the cell that caused the two to look over. It was the small man who had been muttering to himself. To be honest, he looked like a giant nerd. His hair was gelled down and in a side parting, and his trousers were half way up his legs when he sat down, giving everyone a good view of his odd socks.

He got up from his bench, and shuffled across the cell towards him, clasping his hands in front of him. He wasn't tall, probably about 5ft 2, and the thick rimed glasses he wore sat on the bridge of his nose tilted, due to the tape wrapped round them holding them together.

"Sh-she sound's nice." He said with a stutter "C-c-could I get her number?"

Chase gave a fake smile, trying to chuckle a little. This guy was creepy, and he didn't even want ot imagine him with Andie

"Actually dude..." He began "She did say something about becoming a nun if it didn't work out with this Collin guy, so no more men...It's a shame, cause I'm sure you're a...really nice guy?"

"That's what my ex-girlfriend used to say..." He said with a smirk "We're not together anymore..."

"Aw..." Tiny said "What happened?"

"I stuck a bred knife into her..." He began to laugh like a maniac, causing Chase **AND **Tiny to slid further down the bench.

"He frightens me..." Tiny whispered in Chase's ear.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Half an hour passed, Chase lay on the bench, resting his head on his arm, while Tiny was sorting out the weirdo. Turned out Chase's new friend wasn't as scared of the little man as he thought. When the strange man, who was called Carl, began to pick up little bits of stone that was under his bench, and throw them at Tiny...he lost it. Tiny picked Carl up very easily with one hand, and hung him from one of the bars, which was broken at the top. Chase just sat back and watched.

He continued to lie like that for a while, until the sound of a heavy door opening filled the room, and the voice of an angry woman was heard. Chase knew that voice anywhere. It was his Andie...wait...his? She was never 'his' in the past. Shaking his head, and sitting up, Chase smiled when he saw Andie shout at a younger Police Officer. She was pointing 'the finger' at him, her face red from yelling.

"Hey babe." Chase said, getting up and walking towards the bars.

"Chase." She said in relief "Sorry it took so long to get here. I was told that you were released hours ago, and when I tried your cell, there was no answer... This jackass here!" She cried, pointing to the young Officer behind her " Has been the cause of all this mess, but I'm here, I've bailed you out and we can go home, where I will seriously kill you for what you did!"  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Chase and Andie entered their small apartment around tea time, Andie furious. She slammed the door shut, throwing her bag down and stood facing Chase with her hands on her hips. Chase stood staring at her, fiddling with his thumbs. He looked like a child who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Would it help if I say I'm sorry?" Chase asked with a nervous smile.

"What the hell were you thinking today!?" Andie snapped "You could have been seriously hurt, and I find it hard to believe that you were at the same cafe as me by chance...so go on...spill."

Sighing, Chase took his hat off and ran his hands through his messy hair, throwing the hat on the couch. He had no clue as to how he was going to explain everything, but he would give it his best shot.

"Don't get mad..." He began "But...I knew you were going to be there and...I convinced Moose and Tyler to help me ruin your date with Collin."

"But why Chase?" She asked, a little more calm, but still upset "You do this all the time!"

"Because I care about you Andie!" Chase said, moving closer to her "You don't know this guy and you're inviting him round for dinner, going out to lunch with him alone! You are a beautiful, funny girl, and anyone would be lucky to have you...but you need to be careful! You could end up drunk one night, end up in bed with a guy and things could change for you..."

"...Just like what happened to us?" Andie asked in a whisper, causing Chase to look confused.

"What?" He asked

"I remembered what happened that night Chase." She said, taking a seat on the sofa

Chase was in shock. He took a seat in front of her, but she never looked at him.

"When I woke up that morning." She continued "You weren't there. I knew things were going to be awkward for us...so I pretended like I didn't know anything had happened...and it worked. Look, I'm coming up on 24 and we're still best friends... We're still living together."

Chase looked down at the floor and sighed. Looking back up at her, he tried to give a small smile...but failed...and that's when he realised. He realised that what everyone was saying to him was true. He realised that he was in love with his best friend.

"Are things going to change between us now?" He asked quietly

"I don't know..." She answered in the same tone "I just don't know."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: I know, kinda short, but it felt right to leave it there. Please remember to R&R. Thanks :o)**


	5. Beautiful Soul

**A/N: Hi guys. Thanks for all the reviews, this story doesn't have much longer to go now.**

**We're going to fast forward a couple of months now, just so you guys know ;o)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Chapter five: Beautiful Soul_**

It had been about three months since Andie had bailed Chase out of jail, and told him that she remembered the night they spent together. Neither wanted it to happen, especially Chase, but in those three months, the two began to drift further apart. They no longer had their daily ritual of some friendly bantering. They no longer gave each other a small kiss on the cheek, or call the other 'Babe'...it was only small things...but like Chase's mother used to tell him, it's the small things that matter.

To make things worse, Andie was seeing a lot more of Collin, which Chase hated. Since admitting to himself that he _did _in fact love Andie, Chase was finding it hard to deal with the two of them dating. Collin was constantly over for dinner, or to watch movies. It was getting a bit much. Deciding to stay in town for a couple of more months, Tyler, Nora, Moose and Sophie all came round to the apartment for dinner. It was going to be great...that was until Chase saw Collin pull up in his fancy car outside.

"D" He said, still looking out the window "Collin's outside."

Smiling brightly, Andie left the apartment, everyone running over to the window to watch. Chase just glared at Collin, who wrapped his arms round Andie when she greeted him outside. The English writer actually looked up at Chase when he hugged Andie, giving him a smirk, and a little wave. Chase just gave a friendly smile, waving back, as did everyone else.

"You know what." Chase said, still smiling and waving at the writer "He should do humanity a favour and go get hit by a bus."

Sophie and Nora rolled their eyes as Moose and Tyler laughed.

"Are you _ever _going to tell her how you feel?" Nora asked, moving over to sit at the dinner table.

Chase didn't hide the fact any more. He eventually told everyone how he felt for his best friend...everyone apart from his best friend that is. Sighing, Chase ran his hands through his spiky blond hair.

"I don't know..." He muttered "I mean, she is obviously happy with fuck-face..."

"CHASE!" Both Nora and Sophie said angrily

"Sorry..." He said "What I should have said is that she is obviously happy with **MR. **Fuck-face."

The girls rolled their eyes again. Chase was never going to like the guy, which was a shame, because he seemed really nice, and Andie was smitten by him. She was going to be put in the position one day where she would have to choose between Chase and Collin. It was obvious she had strong feelings for the writer, but she did love Chase, which would be really hard. Chase went to sit at the dinner table too, sitting his head in his hands. If he didn't do something soon, he was going to lose Andie forever.

"I'm gonna tell her." Chase said, standing up suddenly.

Everyone smiled happily. It was obvious that the two best friends were made for each other. Nora and Sophie began to jump up and down excitedly, and Moose and Tyler looked a little relieved. Chase took a deep breath, smiling to himself as he headed towards the door. He had to tell her now, but just as he went to open the door, it flew open, sending him flying into the wall.

Groaning a little, and rubbing his head, Chase emerged out from behind the heavy door, to see a happy looking Andie and a delighted Collin. Standing up straight, Chase closed the door, walking slowly over to the group. Andie was jumping around, waving a small metal thing in her hand, and when Chase saw it, his heart sank. It was a key. A key to Collins apartment.

"We're moving in together." Collin said, wrapping an arm around Andie's shoulders.

They were all smiling and laughing, but all Chase could do was concentrate all of his hate onto the Englishman. Walking over to the kitchen, Chase picked up a frying pan, and casually walked over to Collin. He raised the pan above his head, and smacked it hard over the back of Collins, causing Andie's new boyfriend to fall to the ground. Dropping the pan by the writer, Chase grabbed Andie, dipped her down and kissed her passionately, a kiss in which she returned.

"I love you" Chase said with a smile

"I love you too."

...Now that's something that Chase wanted to happen...but what really happened was totally different. Collin looked over his shoulder towards the blond dancer, giving him a bright smile. Andie turned round to face Chase, showing him the key in her hand.

"Looks like I'll be moving out." She said softly, still smiling

"...That's great." Chase said with a fake smile "I'm...I'm glad you're happy."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

The seven adults sat around the table enjoying a friendly, lively conversation...everyone apart from Chase that is. He just sat and watched everyone get to know Collin, stealing glances at Andie, who was still smiling. They all continued to talk for most of the night, but Andie could see that Chase wasn't happy. When everyone moved into the living room to watch a movie, Andie placed a hand on Chase's arm, and indicated him to come with her into the hall. He followed her, closeing the door behind them so their friends couldn't hear. Crossing her arms over her chest, Andie looked at Chase who was leaning against their apartment door.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked "You've looked really upset all night."

"I'm fine." Chase stated unconvincingly "I'm just tired."

He tried to head back into the apartment, but Andie stopped him.

"Chase." He turned to look at her "What do you have against Collin?"

"Nothing!" He snapped "Andie, I'm happy for you! Go! Go move in with someone you've been dating for three months! See if I care, cause I am sick of worrying about you!"

"I don't ask you to worry about me!" She cried "Why can't you just let me figure things out on my own!?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Chase cried

Andie was taken aback, and Chase sighed when he registered what he had said. He didn't want to tell her like that, especially yell it at her. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers. He couldn't look at her.

"...Chase..." Andie finally whispered after a long silence

"Just...leave it." Chase began "Maybe you should move out sooner rather than later...might be best for both of us."

Without waiting for a response, Chase opened the apartment door, only yo find Tyler and Moose leaning against the wall with a glass to their ear. They both gave Chase a sheepish smile, but their freind just looked at them with sad eyes and headed into his room, locking the door.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

It was two day's later. Andie stood in her bedroom, sighing and picked up the last box. The minute everyone had left that night, she imediatly began to pack up her stuff. She walked into the living room to see Chase carefuly wrapping up someof her things and putting them in boxes. She stopped and looked at him, and for a second their eyes met, but Chase just cleare his throat and went back to the task at hand. Andie was about to say something, but Collin ran into the apartment happily, taking the box from Andie's hands and took it down to the truck waiting outside.

"Is that the last of it?" She asked quietly, pointin to the box that Chase was taping up

"Yep." He said simply, picking it up and heading out the door.

Andie sighed sadly, and went to join the two outside. She went outside to find Collin in the truck and Chase closing the back of it. Collin honked the horn, smiling and indicating Andie to get in. She told him two seconds, and turned to face Chase.

"So I guess this is it." She said softly

"Yeah...guess so." He said, looking down at her.

Andie tried to smile, and was a little surprised when he pulled her in for a hug. He was mad that she was leaving, but Chase wasn't going to not give her a proper goodbye. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and opened the door to the truck.

"Call when you get there." He said, shutting the door behind her.

Nodding Andie buckled up. There were many thoughts running through her head, and she was feeling really confused. She was just about to say something when Collin started the truck, gave Chase a little wave and drove off. Chase watched as the truck drove away. He sighed, put his hands in his pocket and headed back into his apartment. It was his now...not theirs.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Andie had been living with Collin for a week now, and it was nothing like she thought it would be. She had no idea that someone could be so boreing! All he did was watch the Discovery Channel, write in his stupid day planner and call his mother! He must call her about 3 times a day! He's a grown man for crying out loud! Andie emerged from the bathroom one night, showered and fully dressed...but Collin was no where to be seen.

She was about to sit down and turn on the TV, thinking that her boyfriend was away out, but she heard a muffled voice coming from the bedroom. Getting up, Andie quielty made her way to the door, which was open a little, and what she heard made her want to kill her boyfriend.

"Mother..." Collin said down the phone "Don't worry about me...Andie's nice and all, but she is very different, not many manners...Don't talk like that mother...Andie and I will never last, but it doesn't mean that I can't have fun..."

Andie was close to barging into the room and making him eat the phone, but she contained herself long enough to listen in some more. Many thoughts were floating about in her head, but the main one was...Chase was right. Andie continued to listen to Collin bad mouth her to his 'Mommy'. Her heart began to speedd up when she heard him click the phone off and open the bedroom door. She didn't think twice. When Collin came face to face with her, giving her a charming smile, she punched him right in the face.

"Andie!" He cried, holding his jaw "Are you crazy!?"

"Yeah!" She screamed "Crazy for falling for someone like you!"

She marched into the room and began to pack suitcases, throwing objects at Collin everynow and then.

"You are such an asshole!" She cried as he tried to stop her from packing "You never liked me for me! You just want to make me into something that I'm not!"

"Andie!" Collin said "No offense, but do you blame me? You are just so different from all the other girls. You talk back, you always make sure that your opinion is heard, which in a way is good, but you are just too different. A little change isn't bad. I just want to make you presentable to my mother."

Andie stopped packing, and punched him again.

"I could never get tired of doing that." She said "But what gives you the right!? Do you not think that anyone could love me for just being me!?"

"...Not with what I've seen." Collin said, rubbing his jaw again

"Well guess what!" She cried "You're wrong...because Chase loves me! He loves me for all my little flaws and...he doesn't care about those things...he doesn't want me to change because he does love me...he loves me...HE LOVES ME!...and, and I love him!... So what the hell am I doing here!?"

And with that she shut her suitcase and walked out the apartment, slamming the door shut on her way. Andie made her way downstairs. She had to see Chase, but she had to get back at Collin before she did. She smiled when she saw a couple of homeless men across the street. Walking up to them, she pulled out Collin's Apartment key, gave it to them and told them to help themselves to anything they wanted.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Chase sat in his apartment bored out of his mind. He flicked through the channels, but nothing worth watching was on. His thoughts drifted to Andie. Was she having a good time, was Collin treating her nicely, did she miss him as much as he missed her? There was a knock on the door. Standing up, he pulled out his wallet, thinking it was the pizza guy. He opened the door without looking up, counting out some money.

"OK, How much do I owe you?" He said, his eyes going wide when he looked up.

Andie stood in front of him, her hair still wet from the shower. She smiled at him, dropped her bag at her feet and walked into the apartment.

"Don't say I told you so." She began "Just...kiss me."

"You do't have to tell me twice." Chase said

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, happy that she returned it. Chase closed the apartment door, never breaking the kiss. They stood there for a couple of minutes, until the need for air became to strong.

"So I'm guessing we won't be seeing any more of Collin?" Chase questioned with a smile

"Nope" Andie said, returning the smile "The person who I want to be with was always right in front of me... I'm sorry."

"Me too." Chase said

He leaned down and kissed her again, which felt great.

"I love you." Andie said "And I'm sorry it took me this long to say it."

"Well..." Chase said with a smrik "Why don't you, uh...make it up to me."

"Happy to."

Andie kissed him again, lifting his shirt up over his head as the two moved towards Chase's room. Everything was finally falling into place.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: So what did you think? I wasn't actually happy with this chapter, but it's what you guys think that counts. Please R&R. The next Chapter is going to be the last :o)**


	6. Epilogue: 4 Years Later

**A/N: Hi guys. I'm glad that you all liked the last chapter, I actually felt better about after reading all those lovely reviews. lol. This is the last chapter, so please don't forget to R&R. Thanks :o)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**_Epilogue: 4 years later..._**

4 long happy years had passed since Andie and Chase had confessed their love for each other, and they had been together ever since. It was a lovely hot summers day in New York, and the young couple made their way down the streets of Manhattan hand-in-hand, discussing their 'big day' which was coming up in a few weeks. They were smiling, Andie very excited. Hey she was marrying Chase Collins! Any girl would be excited.

"So is Blake going to make it to the wedding?" Andie asked

Over the past few years, Chase and Blake had become a lot closer, a big part of the reason being that Blake had finally found an amazing woman named Monica, who could easily change his mood from being angry and miserable to happy and lovable in a matter of seconds

"Yeah." Chase said "Monica too."

"Uncle Blake's coming!" Came a small cry from beside them "He's the best!"

Chase looked down beside him, smiling at his three and a half year old son who had stopped playing with the power ranger toy in his hand at the mention of his uncles name. He was the spitting image of Chase, except he had slightly darker hair. Bending down, Chase picked him up with one arm. Little Ryan Collins saw his Dad as his best friend, his hero. The first time that Chase saw his son, he knew his life was about to change for the better.

"Oh he's the best huh?" Chase questioned, Andie smiling at the two "Well just for that we're going to sell you to that _nice _man in the apartment below ours."

"OK Dad!" Ryan cried "I take it back. You're the best."

"Thought so." Chase smirked.

As the three turned the corner, heading back to their small apartment, Ryan moved from his fathers arms into his mothers, wrapping his little arms around her neck and giving her a hug. His eyes were getting heavy, and pretty soon he was asleep, much to Chase and Andie's liking. As much as they loved their son, he did get to be a bit of a handful sometimes. When they reached the stone steps that led into there apartment, Chase was surprised to see an old friendly face heading his way.

"Tiny!?" Chase questioned with a smile.

It was the big guy he met in prison. The large man turned to look in Chase's direction, a large goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Chase!" Tiny cried, wrapping his arms around Chase in a tight hug, picking him up off the ground "How you been!?"

"Great, but we need to keep it down a little " He replied, motioning to the sleeping Ryan in Andie's arms "My kid's sleeping."

"You have a kid?" Tiny said, his eyes sparkling

He turned to look at Andie, who remembered Tiny from the time she bailed Chase out of jail.

"You're Andie right?" Tiny asked, remembering all the stories that Chase had told him about the pretty brunette.

"Yeah." Andie replied, extending her arm to shake Tiny's large hand

"Chase told me lots about you." Tiny said "I could tell he had strong feelings for you, but he said he didn't. Now look at the two of you! You have a baby boy together!"

"Yeah" Chase said with a smile "We're actually getting married in a few weeks...You should come to the wedding."

"Yeah." Andie said, agreeing with her husband to be "We'd be happy to have you."

"Gee, thank you." Tiny said.

The three continued to talk outside the apartment block, when all of a sudden a sullen looking pizza delivery guy walked up to the door, pressing one of the buzzers. Usually Chase and Andie wouldn't have bothered about something like this, but you wouldn't guess who the delivery guy was...COLLIN! He turned to look at Andie, his eyes going wide when he recognized her. Collin looked so much different now. His hair was longer a greasy and he had a little mustache that could easily be mistaken for bum fluff.

"Andie!?" His English accent rang

"Collin." Andie said simply, turning and looking away from him "So Tiny, about the wedding..."

This caught Collin's Attention. He moved over to the group, receiving strange looks.

"You're getting married to...to CHASE!?" He cried, turning to look at the blond with wide eyes.

"That's right." Chase said with a proud smile

"And to think you could have had me Andie!" Collin yelled, causing Ryan to wake up.

The little boy watched as Collin continued to rant on and on. Slipping out of his mothers arms, he stood in front of the old writer, tugging on his cheese stained shirt, gaining his attention.

"Who are you?" Collin asked.

"I'm their son." He said in a happy voice "And I want to give you a present."

Confused, Collin stood looking at the little boy, and in the blink of an eye Ryan raised his fist and punched Collin his his private area. Chase's eyes went wide and he burst out laughing as Collin fell to the ground, crawling away slightly.

"Well do little man." Tiny said, giving Ryan a high five "But, let me finish him off."

Chase, Andie and Ryan watched as Collin got up and ran down the street as Tiny walked after him, cracking his knuckles.

"You know what." Andie said, turning to Chase "You would think that after all these years I wouldn't get a rush from watching Collin get his ass kicked...but I just can't help but watch."

Chase laughed, wrapping and arm around her and kissing her on the side of the head. All three burst into hysterics as Tiny walked back up to them, carrying Collin by the belt.

"Chase, Andie..." He began "It was great seeing you again. You did great kid...I'll see you at the wedding."

Andie, Chase and Ryan waved goodbye to Tiny as he walked down the street, looking at Collin who he was still carrying, asking him why he had to be such an asshole. With Tiny around, Chase, Andie and Ryan didn't have to worry about Collin again.

**_The End  
_………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: I know, crap ending...oh well. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I put Tiny in this chapter specially for Danyi. Hope you enjoyed girl :o)**


End file.
